The ones who can save the light
by FFVIIGirlX
Summary: A: Sorry if this ain't a good summary, I'm still learning. S: Two sisters end up having to leave the spirit world due to an evil that seeks their powers. Unfortunatly only one makes it to the human word. Her sister ended up in another dimension. Now the sister must seek aid from duelists to help her save her homeland and find her sister at the same time. Jadenxoc Jessexoc Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! And sorry, I'm new with typing this sort of thing and am yet able to understand what I'm supposed to put here, so any helpful suggestions would be very much appreciated, thank you. And I am also sorry for not putting anything on here sooner. I didn't have any of needed programs beforehand, but now I do and I hope to now start putting stories on here that you'll enjoy. And now time for the story to begin. Enjoy!**

The ones who can save the light  
Chapter 1: Two travelers'

The sun's rising as a mysterious cloaked figure with their face covered with the same black cloth that is the same material that the rest of their clothes were made from. They turned back to look where they had just appeared from only to notice their companion wasn't with them. Then they went through some bushes between some trees that were in front of them. They soon came upon a hole in the air.

It used to be big enough for anyone to get through, but now it was already starting to shrink. They could still see their companion though. The companion though seemed to be stuck in between the passages.

"What's wrong?" called the one on the outside part of the hole.

"Another passage seems to have caught me. It's too risky for me to try to break free from it now though. I'll find another way to reach where you are, but I got to let this one take me, okay? Will you be okay until I can reach you?" asked the one still in the portal. The voice was feminine. "And don't even think about coming in here to try to help me. You of all people, should know what would happen if you tried to help me. We'll still get separated, but worse we would end up in different realms without knowing where the other ended up at and then end up wasting time that we don't have! And the longer this portal stays open the more of a chance of the enemy finding you! You're safety is more important than mine above all else! So close this one quick-"and then she was gone.

The other then removed the hood and the cloth that hid this one's face. Only to reveal another female.

She has silver color hair with a headband wrapped around her forehead. It also kept her hair out of her face and also to hide a mark on her head. She also has fair skin as though she came from a place that had no sun or even any light at all. Her eyes a similar color to the ocean.

She then took out her necklace from around her neck and it had what looked to be a key. She then pointed it at the portal and it then disappeared.

"Please find your way safely back here and soon. I'll stay safe and I'll try to stay out of trouble if I can help it." Said the girl. Then the girl headed in the direction she had sensed people in.

Jaden's pov.

"Hey, Jay!" called Syrus as he walked through a glade of grass. Soon he came upon a boy relaxing on the ground. He looked as if he hasn't a care in the world. "Jaden! All the students are being called to assemble in the assembly room. Apparently, Crowler has something important to say. And I got this feeling that we shouldn't try to miss it."

Jaden yawned. "I guess there's no helping it now. Let's go see what's up." He then did a flip stand up from off the ground and was now standing up. "Let's get going." He then took off towards the main school building.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Syrus before running after him.

They were soon running down a hallway towards the auditorium where the assembly will be held when they suddenly hear voices coming from Chancellor Crowler's office. It was Crowler's voice.

The two of them leaned in closer to listen. It sounded like he was talking to someone on the phone.

"And you're sure that she's the one? And that she's to be highly protected and by him? I know he's now our top and also one of our strongest duelists, but he's- Yes, sir. I understand completely. I'll be sure to ask him. Good day, sir." Said Crowler before the sound of him hanging up the phone was then heard plus the sound of someone sighing through the door.

Both Jaden and Syrus then dashed away when they heard Crowler coming to the door and never noticing them or the two seeing the other guest was a girl with silver hair with a headband and blue eyes come out with Crowler all the while staring in the direction that Jaden and Syrus had ran in as though she knew they had been there. She then followed after Crowler.

**And this ends chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed at least some of it even though it might not yet sound too exciting, but I can guarantee you** **that the next chapter will be even more interesting. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new student?

**Author's note: And now here comes chapter 2! And sorry this came out later then I meant to. The site was giving me trouble with figuring out how to add the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are any problems with what was typed. I have yet to figure out how to fix them and to figure out why it came out like it did. I know I did a better job than that. Anyway, forgot to add the disclaimer in the last chapter. This will be when we learn more about one of the wanderers. Hope your curious! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A new student?

"I wonder what that was about." Said Syrus as they hurried off. "I wonder what he wants from you to get so worked up."

"Who knows. But I hope this means that I get to dual somebody at least." Said Jaden, eagerly.

"Jay, you're always hoping for a dual." Said Syrus sighing.

"You bet I am!" he cheered, before soon reaching and nearly passing the auditorium out of excitement. As soon as they went in and hurried to their seats next to Hassleberry, just before Crowler and the vice-Chancellor had come in. They had just made it.

From their seats, they spotted Chazz among the others in white which lately has been growing by a lot, to the far right of the room from them. He's been with them ever since Chazz took out most of the students in a dual and then seemed to somehow brainwash them and now they've all gone crazy.

"Now, now students. Lets behave now. We have a special guest with us today and will be staying with us for awhile, so lets make them feel welcome while they're staying with us, am I clear?" he took our silence as an answer. "Good, then I shall introduce you to our guest, who by the way is former Chancellor Sheppard's relative. Anyway, here's our special guest and she says to just call her Rena and without any formalities."

Then a girl came onto the stage. When she did, people noted that she had silver hair and wore a headband. She also wore a white blouse on, with a medium skirt that was also white and she also wore black pants underneath the skirt. She wore a jacket that was white and had the combined colors of the three dorms mixed in on it. She also had her hair up in a high-ponytail. She also had the most bluest eyes Jaden had ever seen that he couldn't help but stare at her until he realized that Syrus had called his name more than once already.

"I'm sorry, Sy. I didn't hear you, whats up?" Jaden asked, after regretting looking away from the girl on the stage.

"Well, I don't think you've yet to notice, but the girl, Rena, hasn't stopped staring at you the same amount of time you've been doing the same thing." Said Syrus with a bit of a teasing tone.

Jaden just stared at him a bit surprised. And confused at what he said. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was love at first sight, but with you, who knows." Said Syrus.

"Heh?" asked Jaden, but before Syrus could answer though, Crowler then called for their attention again.  
"Now, you are all dismissed. Except for you, Jaden. I need to have a word with you in my office. Now." He said that last part with as much authority as he could muster. Jaden decided to see what was up.

Jaden soon met up with Crowler and to his somewhat surprise, so was Rena.

"So, whats up?" he asked them both just to the chase. This seemed to annoy Crowler more. ~Oh, well. He has always hated me since I came here, so I'm used to this by now.~ thought Jaden.

"Well, Jaden. Apparently, you've been chosen specifically to, how should I put it, be her bodyguard and her guide for as long as she's here, am I clear?" asked Crowler.

"Sure thing, teach, but what or whom am I protecting Rena from exactly?" asked Jaden, curious.

"I'll leave that for her to explain to you. I have a feeling that either you'll be able to understand better or that she will be willing to tell you more than she did with me, anyway." Said Crowler. "I still don't completely understand what she's trying to explain. As far as I can tell, all you'll have to do to protect her is just dual the ones that might or might not come after her during the time she's here. Though she says they shouldn't be able to follow her here, though I've yet to figure out who these people are though or even what they want from her and that, too, she won't even say, either." He muttered that last part.

"I heard that." Said Rena finally breaking her silence. Just as a little dragon spirit appeared on her shoulder and at the same time, Jaden's Winged Kuriboh appeared on his. "So, uncle was right when he said you might have a monster spirit attached to you."

"You can see my partner here?" asked Jaden, surprised.

"Yes, can't everyone?" she asked, puzzled.

"Actually, here it's not common if at all existing." Said Crowler. "I bet it's just the students making it up." At that comment, both Rena and Jaden rolled their eyes at the exact same time.

"Anyway, Rena also gets to decide which dorm she'll be-" started Crowler.

"Red dorm." She said. "It'll be easier for both of us." She then looked out the window behind Crowler.

"Plus, that dorm has an awesome view." Rena and Jaden both said at the exact same time. Which made both of them blink and look at each other again in surprise.

"Well, that should settle everything for now. You may both leave." Said Crowler before shooing them out and Jaden caught sight of him now returning to his speed writing.

Jaden turned to ask Rena some questions only to see his spirit partner and Rena's talking to each other as if they had just became fast friends. Jaden couldn't help but smile at this and even Rena was smiling, but there was sadness in it he noticed.

"So, is it true that you, too, can see the dual spirits?" asked Jaden, curiously.

"Um, yes." She answered surprised by his random question.

Jaden's smile grew. "Don't you think its pretty cool?" he asked.

"I used to, until one day something… happened." She said, suddenly looking away from him.

"What did?" he asked, even more curious now.

"…I guess its okay to show you. Your spirit partner said that… you're a good person and that you're trustworthy. Though, do you know where we don't have to worry about being overheard?" Rena asked.

"Well, right now most of the students would be at their classes or wandering around on the island exploring or looking for someone to dual with. So maybe we should try heading towards the Slifer dorm now. The only one that would be there now is Pharoh. Plus, it would give you the chance to pick a room before a friend of mine gets back there. He's strict about who gets to be in the part he had renovated recently. Though, honestly, I don't have a clue what he'll do these days with how he's been acting lately." Said Jaden casually, but Rena could tell that he was worried for his friend.

"Now, it seems to be my turn to ask what happened?" she asked. As they were talking, they began walking to the dorm.

"That I don't even know. The others think he might've hit his head or has been brainwashed or something. It happened supposedly just after… I left here for a little while." Jaden said a little awkwardly.

"Was that when you got those space cards?" Rena asked, looking as if concentrating on something.

Jaden blinked. "That's right. Can you see them, too?"

"Yeah and hear them when they speak. Though I've never heard of them or seen these cards before. How'd you come across them?" Rena asked. They now had reached the path that leads through the woods and began walking through there.

"Well, more like they found me, but before that, I had created them originally for this drawing contest that the Kaiba Corp. was having when I was a kid and the winner got to have their drawings made into cards and sent into space to get fused with some kind of matter that was found there by them." He said, cheerfully.

"And you were the winner." She guessed from the way he seemed to get happier and happier as he talked about it. She couldn't help but smile at this. She had never been around someone so cheerful in a long time. Not even when she was with her sister.

"Yep." He said, smiling so brightly that Rena staggered a bit. "They've helped me out in a lot of jams, too. And are you okay?" he asked, noticing her stumble.

"I'm fine, just… tripped over a root I think." She said, as she straightened herself up. Then Rena suddenly seemed to freeze on the spot.

"Rena, whats wrong?" asked Jaden, with a worried look.

She looked at him and at first Jaden could've sworn he saw a moment of fear in her eyes just as fast as it was gone. "Uh, yeah, listen there's something I need to get back at the school. I'll be able to find my way back to the dorms on my own. You just go on ahead." She said, about to head in the direction to do so before Jaden could say anything else.

"Oh, I don't think there's any need for that since you'll not be coming back here anytime soon." Said a new voice from behind both of them.

Rena and Jaden both whirled around to see a guy who only looked to be a few years older than Jaden and he had purple hair and pretty much all his clothing was black and purple. Plus, the air around the guy was so thick with darkness that it was almost intoxicating or just making it pretty hard to breath. And it was already starting to kill the plants around them. All the while the guy was just smirking.  
** And thus so ends chapter 2! And so now the two of them are about to meet someone new. And he's definitely not friendly. What shall happen in the next chapter and who is this new guy? Wait and find out and enjoy! Oh, and many thanks again to all who've gave reviews! Hope you liked the new chapter and the next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters become real?

**And here's chapter 3! Hope your curious as this chapter introduces one of the new enemies, who just to make clear is someone I made up so he ain't an original character. Hope you all continue to enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 3: Monsters become real!

Both Rena and Jaden now find themselves facing a new guy who just appeared and clearly ain't here to be friendly.

"Oh, no. This can't be happening. They shouldn't be able to cross over to here." Rena said, while trying to stay calm.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Jaden to her, but yet never taking his eyes off of the one who had appeared. He even had his dual disk out.

"Yeah, but Jaden you can't dual him!" Rena told him.

"Well, since he seems to think otherwise, I think I might as well squash him as a bonus for coming to this here so called dump." The guy then proceeded to spit at the ground.

"Jaden, I'm serious. You really-" she began.

"Chill, Rena. I got this. I've been in some pretty tough duals myself here. Including Shadow duals and a dual against the three Sacred Beast cards. I doubt this guy can pull off anything worse than that." Said Jaden, as he put his dual disk on his own arm and then took out his deck out of its deck holder he's always wearing and placed it in the slot on his disk.

"Though have you ever faced real dual monsters?" asked Rena nervously.

"Heh?" asked Jaden after having drew his hand of cards. The other guy hadn't yet though. And Jaden even noticed that the guy was still smirking.

"He can make his monsters solid!" Rena said.

"Too late now, girl." The guy said as he drew a card and smirked even bigger. "And so is your chance to save this kid. As I summon this here monster, Masked Dragon!" And then suddenly they both were facing a dragon and Jaden could see what Rena had meant. This monster was real enough to be leaving claw marks on the ground where it stood.

"Oh, boy. Uh, Rena? How do I dual him with his monsters being solid?" asked Jaden, not really showing that's he's starting to get a bit worried now.

When he didn't get an answer, he turned slightly to see her still there but her eyes were closed and light seemed to be glowing off her. "Uh, Rena? What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

One of her eyes opened and even that had a glow to it. "I'm concentrating. Trying to see if- Oh." She seemed to pause. "It seems I might not need to do anything after all." She said with a surprised look on her face. "Try summoning a monster."

"Well, if you say so." He then picked a monster from his hand. He then turned back to his opponent and examined his hand. He then realized that Neos had just appeared beside him.

"Jaden, try summoning me without any of the other cards." Said Neos.

"If you're sure, here goes nothing!" he said before placing Neos's card down on the field. "I summon, Elemental Hero Neos!" Then his monster appeared in a big gust of wind. And he definitely came out completely solid.

This left both Rena stunned and the other guy a bit surprised. "Well, well, well. Now this is a bit surprising and interesting. Who knew there'd be someone like this in this world." The guy seemed to actually get more excited about this. He even grinned. "Very interesting. You just might've made my day, kid. But lets see how far you can get with it though. Go, Masked Dragon! Attack!"

"Let's go, Neos!" said Jaden, just as Neos launched himself at the dragon. And they both collided with each other. Though the dragon didn't disappear, it did seem to have quite literally have been injured, but it didn't seem fatal, since it still kept fighting until Neos landed another blow to the dragon and it was destroyed this time with a gust of wind as it broke into many pieces of light and floated away. It took Rena all of her willpower not to let her tears show as she saw this. "Will you leave now?" asked Jaden, who was not in the mood to do his usual pose. He felt as if he hurt an actual creature and not a hologram and he wasn't happy about it.

The guy, who looked like to be in as much pain as his dragon did. Though he seemed to be trying not to show it. "You really shouldn't show mercy for your opponents. They would see it as a weakness or a sign of it and try to take advantage of it. I will leave for now, but remember this. I will be back and when I do, I will win! So enjoy the time you have left with the girl. Cause it will not last long!" the guy then raised his right arm up into to his side and it even began to glow before a hole in the air next to him. Rena noticed that it was the same type of hole as the one she had come through before.

~This isn't good. ~ Thought Rena as the guy soon went through the hole, but not without giving Rena one last look which was him smirking which also made her even more nervous. She knew that look anywhere and knew that it meant trouble.

"Well, that takes care of that, huh Rena?" asked Jaden as he turned around again and saw how scared she now looked. It actually surprised him a bit, since she didn't seem to be like this during the dual. Though at one point, Kuriboh had pointed out at the corner of his vision that just as Neos had beaten Masked Dragon, she looked like she was holding back tears of sadness. "Come on, Rena. The other students should be heading back to their dorms by now and are going to start to wonder where we went. And don't worry. I doubt that, that guy will be coming back anytime soon. Best to rest up beforehand, right?" he asked. He did want to ask her to see if she knew anything about the weird hole in the air the guy had disappeared through. Since she seemed to know what was capable of with making his monsters solid or at least make them seem like their real, since he himself wasn't ready just yet for that what with everything else going on.

She seemed to slightly come out of whatever train of thought or stopped being afraid after hearing what Jaden was saying. She now was looking right at him, whereas moments before she seemed to look right through him. "I'm not completely sure you're right about that, but you are right about needing rest. I just hope he doesn't come back too soon…" she said, looking pretty tired now.

"Okay, then. Come on, let's head to the dorm, then." Said Jaden before holding out his hand. Smiling in encouragement.

Rena couldn't help but smile back, though she definitely could not have expected what came next. The moment her hand made contact with his, her eyes widened and even went white at the same time as she was suddenly swamped with images flashing through her mind so fast that it got her dizzy enough to fall forward just into Jaden's arms even though he was caught off guard by her sudden collapse, he had managed to somehow catch her in time.

"Rena! Are you okay?" asked a now panicking Jaden since he didn't know what just happened. Just that she had suddenly collapsed forward after her eyes had suddenly turned white.

Rena then managed to somehow restore her eyes back to normal. And looked at him with more fear in her eyes then there had been before. And sadness. Which puzzled him even more so. "I'm so sorry… I won't let it be your fault… I pro…mise…" she then passed out, leaving a very confused Jaden to try to figure out what she meant and what should he do now.

"I guess for now I'll bring her back to the dorm since its closer. I hope it's not too serious." Said Jaden before picking her up and even noticed that she felt surprisingly light. ~Geez, when was the last time she ate! She almost feels as light as a feather! ~ thought Jaden in surprise as he carried her the rest of the way to the red dorm. Barely noticing how tired he himself is.

When he reached the dorm building, he saw both Syrus and Hassleberry running toward them which caused him to relax a bit, but he didn't expect it to be enough for him to then cause him to pass out there on the ground. Causing the other two to of course to then start panicking a bit too much in Jaden's opinion, but then again he himself didn't know what was going on either, so he didn't really blame them. That was when he had completely lost consciousness.

**Sorry this chapter might not be as long as the last one. I wasn't sure how else to end this chapter and sorry if the battle scene might not of been that good. Trying to get better at that stuff and yes, I know it was different than the usual dueling styles. I'll try to explain it in later chapters as well as why Jaden was able to freely summon Neos without any sacrifices and as well as why he and Rena had both passed out not long after due to fatigue, but as for that last part you might get to find that out in the next chapter. Though who this mystery enemy is, you'll have to wait. Since another enemy of Jaden's is soon going to get an interest in Rena, but who is it? And what were those images Rena saw flash by in her mind? Find out soon. And I hope you at least are all enjoying the story so far! And also sorry! I meant to put this up sooner, but I couldn't find where I put the notebook that had what I had originally written for this, and could barely remember the rest so I had to make some new stuff up which sometimes takes me longer. **


	4. Chapter 4: The tour

**Here comes chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! In this chapter, you and Jaden won't know what Rena saw in those images she saw or what they mean or why Rena had apologized right after she saw, but for you'll just have to wait. Hope you can. For now enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A tour

When Jaden came to, it was morning and Jaden had a feeling that he hadn't been dreaming the whole time, with what happened yesterday. He also noticed that he was back in his dorm room and also in his bed. And that he didn't see Rena anywhere in the room which worried him. Or it did till she walked in with Syrus and Hassleberry in front of her which made him think that they had probably ran or rushed in here.

"Jaden!" both Syrus and Hassleberry yelled at the same time as they ran up to him with looks of relief and worry on both their faces.

Jaden smiled at them in the hopes of calming them down and to show them that he was fine. "Morning, guys! What's with all the looks? It's not like I was close to death or anything like that." He said before taking a quick look over at Rena to give her a good look over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Rena noticed him what he was doing and waited till he was looking at her face that she nodded as a sign that she was okay. He felt relief wash over him when he saw this which confused him quite more than when he saw his two buddies exchange a look between them. "What?"

"It's just that when you came here carrying Rena, who was apparently unconscious when we reached you and just before we ran up to you, you passed out right there on the ground. After we managed to get you both inside, we got in touch with Mrs. Fontaine to have her come over to check on you both. She came rushing over soon after and gave you both a good look over and when she was done, all she could manage to figure out was that you were suffering from extreme exhaustion that she couldn't place where it had even come from. Just that it was sudden and we both got worried since we had no idea what had happened since we last saw you yesterday in the morning. And Syrus kept fretting about what if the guys in white had done a sneak attack on you or something and that you might wake up as one of them. But I knew better cause I knew it would take a lot more than that to even make you consider joining those guys." Said Hassleberry with a very big smile on his face even while Syrus was glaring at him with possibly death daggers coming out of his eyes.

"Right… Anything new happen while we were both out?" asked Jaden in hopes of changing the subject before the two could start their usual fight or on some days it was just them arguing about who is his better friend or his best friend. He, himself, wondered how it never drove him insane or crazy at times when they do this. He'd noticed when it did bother others though. And that he could get. Sort of.

"Well, besides the guys in white being their usual selves and this place being quieter and getting even more quieter. And Hassleberry thinks that he sensed or saw that Satorious guy come around here before you two came through the forest, though I never saw him, and maybe Hassleberry was imagining things." Said Syrus, who looked to be putting a lot of hope into this thought and even Hassleberry looked to be doing the same, even though he doesn't like it when Syrus talks about him like that, but he knew the kid had a point.

Though Jaden had a feeling otherwise, but he didn't want to worry them. So he just tried to reassure them at the least. "Well, at least nothing bad happened. Right?" Jaden asked smiling his usual smile.

"Right!" the two of them said in unison. Which is a bit odd since they are always arguing with each other, but luckily they have their rare moments.

"Um, not to ruin this nice and friendly moment, but who is this Satorious guy you keep mentioning?" asked Rena looking a bit puzzled.

The three looked a bit guilty when they realized that they had been leaving her out of the conversation. "Sorry about that. It's been awhile since the last time we had someone else to talk to around here. Though how you never heard of the guy is a bit of a surprise though. Since the guy is pretty famous. Where could you not of heard of him?" asked Jaden.

Rena seemed to hesitate and Jaden wondered if she was even going to answer the question till she said. "Somewhere pretty far away from here. I doubt that anyone of you know of its existence or would even believe me if I told you where." She said. "We don't usually get much news, if at all any, from anywhere… outside our town. My… father was a bit old-fashioned and… well, he had some issues with trusting strangers, with our town having issues with our neighboring town and father… I guess you could say he was the head of the village. Sometimes we would have small fights with them, but it never got too serious to the point where we only had injured men, but no one… really died during them." She stopped then to let take in all that she just said while hoping they'd believe the bits that were a lie.

"Wow, that had to be rough." Said Jaden who didn't show any signs of not believing her, but he also didn't show any signs of believing her either. Though his question did surprise her though. No one had ever said or probably even thought of their situation before the attack that got both of her parents killed and her homeland badly damaged to the point of it becoming a wasteland and everything on it becoming nothing but ruins except for where the ones who attacked her home and her people had yet to reach when she last was there before she and her sister had to go and find help from the outside and somehow get in touch with their uncle in hopes that he might be able to help, but what they weren't told was how much different time passes between their realm and this one that she was surprised when she saw a picture of him and was only lucky to recognize him by memory mostly. Though last time she saw him he had hair and she and her sister were both six years old when their parents brought them here to visit him and so mom could make sure we both knew this place to be a safe haven if danger were to come to their land and they needed to go somewhere safe, here was the place to go. Or at least it was when she last visited. She guessed that her father hadn't really considered the possibility of danger in this realm or even considered the thought of their home being capable of being invaded completely the way it had been. And now the only ones to survive the attack was either now a slave or a prisoner or was without a doubt, dead. Just the memory of it made her want to curl up and just cry till she couldn't cry anymore. And even worse was that she just doomed her people to fate worse than what they just went through and she has no idea how to stop it or even prevent it.

Then she realizes that she just got lost within her thoughts that she just realized that the three boys were starting to look at her with worry. "I'm fine. Just got lost within myself or in this case, my head. Or is it my thoughts?" Rena asked with a puzzled look on her face. Which put at least two of them at ease. Though Jaden she couldn't be sure of. She also didn't trust her emotions when she's around what with her heart kept fluttering in her chest, which really confused her for she had no idea what that meant. And she definitely did not have the time to figure it out.

"Well, Sarge, I can at least say you got lucky this time. Cause now it's the weekend and we don't have any classes till Monday!" cheered Hassleberry very cheerfully.

"Sweet. Maybe we can all show Rena around so we don't have to worry about her getting lost in case we were to get separated it probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to be alone with everything that's going on. I don't want to see you get forced to join those guys in white. They can't be trusted as they are now. They used to be, until that Satorius guy came and started making people join his group called the Society of Light, which might not-" began Jaden.

"Wait, did you just say the Society of Light?" asked Rena looking a bit surprised when she heard the name.

"You've heard of them and yet you've never heard of Satorious who's the said leader of the group?" asked Hassleberry with a quizzical look at her.

"Where I'm from, we've only heard of them in passing. And we knew or at least heard of their leader, but as far as we knew, the leader didn't have a name. It was just… a being of worship to the group. Nothing more." Said Rena now looking to be in deep thought again.

"Well, that's… strange." Said Jaden as his Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin appeared by his side. Which startled Rena quite a bit.

"Jaden, Miss Rena is right about her information. In a way, that would be our true enemy. Satorious is more like a puppet than the actual leader. I know it might seem to get more confusing now that you know this, but you've got to beat these guys." Said the Dolphin. "No pressure."

"Gee, thanks!" exclaimed Jaden sarcastically startling his two buddies. "Ah, sorry about that guys. I didn't mean to scare you. One of my monsters spirits needed to tell me something important."

"Don't worry, Jay. We got used to it." Said Syrus shrugging.

"Yeah, don't worry there, Sarge." Said Hassleberry, trying to reassure him with a smile.

Jaden just accepted it. "Right then." He said before then fully to face them before getting out of the lower bunk of the three bunk beds. "Let's go walk around the island and give Rena the full tour of the island and the school!" cheered Jaden who seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to be working, since now the other two were joining into the cheer very eagerly. Rena even couldn't help but put in a bit of her own cheer into it.

Once Jaden had finished getting ready for the day and of course grabbing his deck, they all then went exploring all around the island. Though Rena could remember bits and pieces from her memories of this place, but Rena thought it would be more interesting walking around with these guys then if she were to wander around on her. Plus, it would help her to figure out what's going on around the school lately, especially with this guy called Satorious who supposedly calls himself the leader of the group.

Though while they went around the school grounds, Rena did learn that the place had indeed at least changed since the last time she came here. Though for the better or for the worst she couldn't be sure of.

Though why most of the dorm buildings look as good as new and the red dorm looked like it has only been taken care of recently, but not as constantly as the others, puzzled her. And thus… also saddening her and annoyed her. Though before any of them realized, they soon reached the former Blue dorm that has been taken over by the Society of Light. And where they soon nearly walked into a few of them as they got closer.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." said a new voice or at least new to Rena anyway. Though Rena did notice that the others seemed to immediately stop in their tracks the moment they heard the voice, then they just as swiftly as they had stopped and came face-to-face with a group of guys in white and the one leading the group was a boy that looked to be about Jaden's age except he has spiky black hair and was wearing the all white uniform and had a very cocky attitude which Rena could only make out because of the way he carried himself when he walked.

"Chazz?" asked a slightly surprised Syrus.

**Sorry this took so long to come out. I had some problems at home and was having some writer's block and couldn't figure out how I should end this chapter. Though I'm hoping I won't have anymore troubles while making the next chapter. And sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I'll try to improve the next chapters to be even better. Hope you all keep enjoying the story! ^^**


	5. 5:Light and white, do they really match?

**And here's chapter 5! I unfortunately can't promise too many, if any, chances of there being any duals in this story, since I'm not sure I can type one out yet. Plus, still need to figure out what kind of decks the sisters should have, especially since one of them would be a bit tricky. Also, I'm going to be doing some skipping around with some of the parts in the story of the show, so if you notice any difference in the order, I just thought that I'd give you a heads up just in case. Hope you'll still enjoy the story! And if you have any helpful ideas for decks for the two sisters, just message me. The second sister will appear in this chapter, but more information about the kind of person she is won't show until the next chapter. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and thank you!**

Chapter 5: Light and white, do they really match?

Rena eyed the group of guys in white cautiously while they, she noticed, kept giving them looks of curiosity and she also noticed a few of the group giving Jaden looks of annoyance. Especially the one with the very spiky black hair. Though she did managed to ask out of the corner of her mouth to Jaden. "A friend of yours?" whispered Rena.

Jaden nodded. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. He usually just calls himself my rival a lot of the time, but we usually got along well enough to work together whenever the need would arise. Or at least we did before he became like this. Now he'll do just about anything to make sure that I join their group. As far as I can tell, he was the first to get like this." Said Jaden with concern in his eyes.

"Only because Master Satorious saw my true worth and he showed me the light of which I then showed to everyone else who then they, too, began to see the light for its true worth. The rest of you could, too, if you would only open your eyes and see for yourselves its beauty." Said Chazz confidently. With the ones behind him cheering loudly.

This made Jaden and the others roll their eyes at them. ~I guess this pretty much answers my own thoughts on whether or not they were brainwashed or just lost their minds. In this current case, it could be either of those. ~ thought Rena, curious but yet also worried at the same time.

"Either way, our master would like to meet with Miss Rena for a little chat time." Said Chazz. This made them freeze.

"Tell your… master, that he and I will have a chance to speak with each other soon, but it will be on my terms only. And he'll just have to learn some patience in the meantime. I'll be seeing him soon." Said Rena while trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"I don't believe that the choice is for you to decide!" said a now very aggravated Chazz. As he took a threatening step toward them.

"Chazz, whats going on now?" asked a blonde haired girl as she walked over to them. With a stern expression on her face. And she wore what Rena guessed to be the female outfit for these guys.

"Alexis?" asked a surprised Chazz when he saw her.

"In case you haven't noticed Chazz, you're causing a ruckus. And are being very noisy enough that you can be heard all the back to the dormitory. Plus, you're disturbing the peace around here again." Said what looked to Rena to be a very focused girl, but apparently to the others it was one of her most scariest looks of all. Which made Rena wonder whether she should be laughing at their expressions or joining in; in their fear of the girl. Though Rena was suddenly reminded of how the people back home would look at her father when he got serious. They even went as far as call it his serious expression. ~I guess this is what respect is like in this world. They fear you as a sign of respect to you. ~ Thought Rena in admiration toward the girl called Alexis.

The others didn't seem to notice the way she was looking though.

"So have you at least finished the job Master gave you yet?" Alexis asked getting impatient.

"No, since she's being rude about it." Grumbled Chazz while staring right at Jaden and for a moment, I could've sworn he gave me a very fierce glare for just a brief moment.

"Gee, I would never have guessed that from the way you're treating her." She sighed. Then she turned to us. "Sorry about him. He has his dumb moments, but he has his uses." This caused all the ones in white to smirk.

This rubbed Rena the wrong way. "Maybe he has more uses than you know and just don't see it." Said Rena, glaring at Alexis.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now. Will you or will you not be accepting our masters invitation?" Alexis asked. "Or do we have to convince you otherwise?"

"Like I told your companions here, I'll be seeing him when I choose to and when I decide I'm ready." Said Rena, calmly, or at least as calm as she can handle.

There was silence for a few moments between both sides as they either glared or stared each other down. Then Alexis turned her back to Jaden and the others. "Whatever. I'll be sure to tell him your message. Everyone, time to leave." She said before walking through her group and they then in turn began following her away.

When they were out of sight, Jaden and the others then seemed to relax. "Well, that was interesting." Said Rena sarcastically.

That got them laughing. It wasn't for another minute till they calmed down enough to manage to stop laughing. "Come on, we better get going before they decide to come back." Said Hassleberry, smiling. He and Syrus then began to head in the opposite direction of the one the guys in white went.

Jaden was about to follow them when he saw Rena staring in the direction of the other guys. "What's up?" he asked her, hoping she wasn't thinking about going after the guys in white after all.

Rena looked back at him. "Yeah, I just… get this feeling that something's got to be done soon about those guys." She said.

"You aren't planning on facing their leader on your own, are you?" asked Jaden, looking concerned.

"Hopefully, it won't come down to that. And that his powers don't work on me." Said Rena. "I just wish…"

"What?" asked Jaden.

Rena hesitated. "I guess I'm just used to my Sister always being nearby to back me up if something crazy is about to happen or there is something important I had to do. She was always there and vice versa with me for her." She said, with a look of longing on her face.

"What happened?" asked Jaden.

"We got separated when we were trying to get here and… I lost track of her and trust me, there's no search of anything here that could help me find her. My only hope is that she'll find her way here soon and I pray she'll be in one piece and all well." Rena said.

"She'll show up. Till then, you got us to watch your back. And even then, you'll still have us. Now, come on, before the guys get too far ahead." Said Jaden waving for her to go ahead.

Rena couldn't help but smile at him. Then when he least expected it, she took off running after the other two before Jaden could so much as figure out what just happened. Jaden couldn't help but laugh before taking off after them. Though unbeknownst to them, that they were all being watched by a crystal ball.

As the day went by, Rena saw firsthand what has been going on the island for a while from what she could gather from her new friends as they finished giving her the tour of the school and the island. She almost couldn't believe how much the group called the Light has changed the school, especially since their leader had come to the island. And now he had most of the student body under his control.

Then suddenly Rena noticed Hassleberry quite literally sniffing the air. "Hey, guys! Bet you guys can't guess what time it is?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

They all looked at him with different expressions on their faces. Jaden and Syrus had both the face of knowing what he was talking about or at least had an idea of what he was talking about. Rena just looked at them confused. "Um, early afternoon?" she asked.

The three of them all began to laugh then. "He meant that it's time for lunch." Said Jaden, when he saw her confused expression.

Rena blinked. "Oh. That's why he sniffed the air." She said, still confused, but understood it a bit more.

"Well, let's race back to the dorm before all the food is eaten!" said Syrus eagerly, before he and Hassleberry both took off in the direction of the Slifer dorm. Both Jaden and Rena laughed before going after the two.

At the Slifer dorm, the four of them were just finishing up their lunches when another student suddenly ran into the cafeteria looking a bit bedraggled. "Can somebody please help?! There's some crazy girl attacking anyone that goes near her by sending dual monsters that are somehow causing pain and chaos to anyone with even a-" he was then interrupted when Rena ran right by him the moment he said the damage was real. "Jeez, what's with-" the guy was then interrupted again by Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry then ran right passed by him at the same speed.

When Jaden and the other two reached Rena, Jaden asked. "So what's happening?"

"I think that it's my sister that's attacking." She said, before speeding up a bit more to the point where Syrus and Hassleberry were starting to fall behind and Jaden was starting to slow down a bit, but was keeping pace with her so far.

"How can you be sure?" asked Jaden.

"I'm not, but I should still look into this just to make sure it isn't one of the guys like the one from last time. They're after me and my sister after all. Besides, if this keeps up, especially if it turns out its not to be that guy from before or one of his friends, you and I are the only ones that can stop this that I know of." She said as they reached the spot where all the commotion was coming from. Only to indeed see all the chaos going on.

They were in front of the school where not too many of the students were forming a circle, while the rest of the student body were probably still at their dorms, either still eating or hanging with friends. And right now the group was surrounding a girl who looked to be about Rena's age and even looked like her except that this one's hair had white hair, with stripes of black, with more black then white and wore a similar outfit to the one Rena wore when she arrived here, except this one's was in tatters in some places and ripped in other spots. She looked like she had just come out of a battlefield then just landed in front of a school. She even had the look that some soldiers get when they've either seen too many battles or who thought they were still on the battlefield.

"Oh, no…" said Rena, as she watched the girl growl at a few students who tried to get closer to her to either try to calm her down or to at restrain her till someone came back with the nurse or a teacher for help. The girl then threw another student over her shoulder into the group of some of the students.

"I'm going to go on a whim and say that you indeed know her?" asked Jaden.

"In a sense, yes. Though I've never seen this side of her get this out of control before. Or this battle crazed." Said Rena, with a look of concern and worry on her face.

"How do we stop a girl who's acting like a rampaging dinosaur?" asked Hassleberry just as he and Syrus get knocked back as a student collides into them after they get thrown by the girl.

Instead of answering, Rena ran towards the girl surprising the students that were now backing away from the crazed girl and were now moving out of the way as Rena ran right through the crowd to the center of the crowd. Then they heard the crazed one call out. "Who else will dare to challenge me?! Well!? Anyone!?" she asked while glaring them down. As if daring them to just try and stop her.

Rena then called out in a voice that was commanding and authorative, that some shook at the sound of it. "Asha, keeper of darkness, stand down by the order of the sacred star and the family that protects it! And by your flesh and blood of your only sister!" she shouted never taking her eyes off the one she named sister and Asha.

Asha turned, her face showing so much fury that it would scare the bravest of man. "Who dares to-" Asha blinked for a moment. "Rena?"

Rena just showed her a marking that went across her forehead. "They can't fake that. And yeah it's me. Otherwise you wouldn't have heard the order." Said Rena, smiling at her sister. "You can relax now. There's no need for a fight here… at the moment."

Asha whole body suddenly began shaking before she closed her eyes and collapsed forward and Rena, with Jaden who she saw come forward to help, managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He then helped Rena lower a now unconscious Asha down to a laying position on the ground. "Is she okay?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know… I think she just got overwhelmed with relief." Said Rena, keeping her face stoic. They both then saw Miss Fontaine, the school nurse, sit down by them.

"One of the students came looking for faculty assistance and found me. What happened out here?" she asked looking at the group that was now dispersing to leave. Some were helping their friends.

"Put simply. My sister thought she was in a war zone and thought they were here for a fight." Said Rena. "She should be okay and… somewhat back to normal when she wakes up… I hope. She just needs rest now." A couple other faculty came over and picked Asha up.

"I'll check her over in my office. I'm going to need you to come with to answer questions." She said.

Rena nodded. "Right. Though her medical information is pretty much the same as mine." she then looked at Jaden. "I'll meet you back at the dorm with the others."

"Nope, I'm coming with." Said Jaden.

"Jaden, your dueling energy might cause her to go on a dueling frenzy. And trust me when I say, that is one thing that must definitely not happen." Said Rena.

"Well, we'll have to risk it. I'm not letting you walk back on your own." Said Jaden.

Rena sighed. "Fine… I get the feeling I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it anyway. But if she goes into a dueling frenzy, I blame you." She said.

"If she goes into a dueling frenzy, I'll just duel her." Said Jaden cheerfully. Rena just shook her head at him before they walked off with Miss Fontaine and the Faculty people who were carrying Asha.

**And here finally ends chapter five! At last! Sorry it took me so long. I had internet problems for the computer that held this chapter on it for half a year and then combine it with writer's block which lasted longer, I even found out the problem was due to pressing a button by accident and not knowing it. Anyway, I'm hoping to update this with the next chapter soon. Unless my mind does the annoying story idea switch on me again or my writer's block comes back.**


End file.
